


The Lethal High of Demon Drive, Or The Weird Things I Use For Codenames

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Bones hates everything about everything, Bottom Spock, Control, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'd be obsessed with Spock if he was my boyfriend, It is amazing, It is okay because his boyfriend is Spock, Jim is mildly obsessed with his boyfriend, Jim is the sassiest, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Mind Meld, Mommy Issues, Original Character(s), POV James T. Kirk, POV Kirk, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, Possessive Spock, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Protective Spock, Secret Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Top Kirk, True Love, Vulcan Kisses, bridge sex, but not really, he is actually sweet as hell, k/s - Freeform, past childhood issues, such smart ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what? I could not be happier. I'm in love. It might have taken a while to get there, but it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just wish...that my boyfriend would allow his human side to take over just a little bit more. I'm not complaining or anything, well, er, I don't know...maybe you should just read this damn thing and see where it goes. And, who knows? Perhaps, I'll break him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After all this time, I've been sucked back into this Fandom...and, I'm going to blame Zachary Quinto.

I absolutely love when he gets a certain way. There are these ever so rare, incredibly brilliant lapses in logic where somehow he manages to simply radiate this hidden beauty and at the same time, also be everything that is right in terms of humanity. I love him so much when he is this way. I love him all of the time, don't get me wrong, more than I ever imagined possible, but somehow this side of him makes me love him more.

It is endless. It is beautiful. Yet, for all of that truth, it is also a fact that he is only half human, and despite the fact that fifty percent of his genetic makeup actually came from his mother, the other half was so much stronger and more dominant. Because of this, I have to occasionally force these moments between us. And, I often have to love him even harder for him to get the message.

My heart, my soul, my best friend. Always there for me when I need him the most, perhaps even more now. It is intriguing, the more it unfolds, to say the least. 

If someone would have told me that my second in command, a Vulcan, might one day also become the love of my life when I became Captain, I would have insisted that they were insane, or very, very drunk. This would have been even more true if it had come from someone who had actually met him. And, yet, he is just that.

But, for these moments, the rare ones, I would do absolutely anything. 


	2. A Small, Interesting Beginning of an Ordinary Day

A second shift was due to enter the bridge at any moment in order to keep watch while I finally, hopefully, got some sleep. **Like that was going to happen.**  But, I couldn't handle a wasted opportunity, especially not when he smelled that damn good.

"Oh, Commander Spock, care to stay behind with me for a moment? I know that you have work to attend to, but this will be quick."

He gave me this sort of side eyed glance that I couldn't quite explain. Almost as if he knew that I was up to something, which in all likelihood he probably did. "Yes, Captain? What is it?"

I even got an eyebrow raise for this one. It was a rather impressive one at that. Probably less from my use of his title and more from the look on my face.

I grabbed him by the hand. "Sit," I whispered, pulling him close to my chair. 

"In your lap?"

I nodded, smiling with all of the wicked intent I could express. "Yes, Spock, in my lap,"

He looked around. "Jim, this is highly inappropriate. The regulations on our relationship have been..."

Getting him into my lap was a sitch. Catch him in the middle of reciting any regulation and he becomes rather malleable, usually.

Did I mention that I loved the way that he said my name?

"Jim!"

An eyebrow raise and a shout in less than ten minutes is unheard of, but also sexy as hell. Nothing could make me want to aggravate him more. There were some things that were more than worth the consequences. 

"Well, you're in my lap now, so might as well just stay like this. Well, actually, it would probably make more sense for you to straddle me. Optimum comfort and all." I explained to him as I took to maneuvering his legs as my responsibility. I knew that he didn't believe me, as per usual, but I let the words come out of my mouth, anyways. And, I went right to work.

In his new sitting position, that was surprisingly easy to get him into, there wasn't much I wouldn't be able to get him to do.

My hands slid into a nice, secure position on his delicious hips. This action only seemed to make him glare at me more, although I should point out that he didn't seem to be protesting at all. Which, if it mattered, was actually pretty damn amazing.

I carefully slid my fingers up the sides of his shirt, sparks flying as soon as I made contact with his skin. He glanced down at my hands, paying closer attention to the left one that was inching up towards his heart.

Like magic, or something more scientific, I cupped one of my hands under his gorgeous chin and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

He allowed the kiss to deepen. He was definitely in rare form today. This confirmed, even more, when he began grinding his hips down onto mine. A curious thing, above all else.

The friction was easily destroying me. I was panting, breathing heavily in his perfectly pointed ear. I was going to lose my mind.

There was a slight chance that he was light years ahead of me, and that he was the one who was actually in control of the situation. However, I didn't really want to put too much thought into it. I just wanted to enjoy the direction that this was all going, and hope that it continued.

Not to mention the fact that my throbbing cock was probably, more than a little bit, clouding my judgement. **It really, really was.**  I was rock hard. The slow way that he was continuing to grind against me, certainly not helping the case. 

"Would you stop that? I am going to ruin my pants if you keep that up." I mumbled. 

He pressed his forehead against mine. "Why would you say that you want me to stop when that is clearly not the truth?"

I took a deep breath. "Because I would rather do this without clothes later on,"

"Need I remind you that I was not the one who initiated the conversation that resulted in this very situation," He said, completely straight faced, not a single drop of emotion in his tone, but I knew better. 

"Ah, fuck it," I said, still mumbling for some reason, grabbing him by the back of his head and catching him in a kiss so powerful, even he seemed to be breathless. 

When the kiss broke, he stared at me blankly. His pupils were blown and his lips parted. There was a shift in control. Now, I knew that I was the one who was winning. 

He slid gracefully off of my lap, brushing his uniform off before turning back towards me. "I believe the only logical way for this to progress is in your quarters. You should be there in twenty five minutes."

He walked away.

I took another deep breath, because why not, and enjoyed the view of him walking away. Damn him and his fantastic ass. Can't really forget about those long legs, either.

**Legs for days.**

And, I was still sitting in my chair, because?

I jumped up from my seat when reality sunk in. I had a long day. I needed what was about to happen in, well, roughly twenty three minutes at this point, but the idea was the same. I was ridiculously excited, and by excited, I meant horny.

***

It is a pretty well known fact that one should not run down the corridors of the Enterprise. I knew this probably better than anyone else, because one, I am the Captain, and also because I am one of the main culprits of unsafe running in the halls. Did this fact lead to me actually walking at a safe speed? Hell no. No sane human with a hot Vulcan lover walks at a safe speed when they are given specific instructions. Not ever.

Of course, because of this, I ended up running into Bones, causing him to drop samples of something all over the floor. And, by the look on his face, they had been important ones. 

"Dammit, Jim!" He shouted, helplessly trying to gather the tiny vials in his arms. "These could have been filled with flesh eating bacteria,"

I helped, sort of. Not really, but I tried really hard to make it look like I was. "But they aren't, right?"

"Right. They are actually samples of blood from a few members of the crew."

"Eww. Why?" Blood had been a bit of a 'squicky' topic for me. Especially, when it was near me, ever since the whole Khan incident. 

I still have Superblood. By the way, in case anyone wasn't paying attention, or forgot that little detail. It is whatever.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. It is Highly Illogical to Think I Could Have it My Way, or At Least, That's What I've Been Told

"You're a mess, Jim. Why are you running in the halls? You are basically asking for a split lip. You are the poster child for why you shouldn't be doing this." Bones scolded me in the strangest way possible. Oddly paternal. "You should know better."

"I know. I know, but I needed to...I need to move quickly."

The Good Doctor's eyes enlarged. He was either going to freak out or he was grossed out, and unlike most days, I could not exactly get a read on what he was thinking. "Is this a sex thing?"

**Insert my new inability to not smile.**

"Why did I even ask? Why do I insist on putting such images in my head?"

I placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "As much as I would love to stay here and discuss what I am sure will be a riveting, albeit scarring for you, conversation, I have a potentially very horny Vulcan in my quarters to attend to. I can't miss it."

"Go. Go. Please."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, go have disgusting alien sex with your Vulcan lover,"

I love Bones. He always knows what to say, as long as he can say it in a semi-sarcastic manner. I was a smart ass, tried and true, but I was nothing compared to the incomparable Doctor Leonard McCoy. Many had tried, but every last one had failed. 

"Thank you," I said, laughing as the next step I took was one that allowed me to hit the ground running.

I was still running, because I'll be dammed if I would be learning any lessons today. There were other, way more important things that I needed to deal with. And, providing that I did not collide with another member of the crew on the way to my room, those things were going to happen sooner, rather than later. 

I arrived at my quarters to the great and grand discovery that there were absolutely no lights on in my bedroom. Not a single one. It was a curious detail, one that had me taking my next steps forward very cautiously. Typically speaking, my 'Vulcan Lover' did not favor leading me into pitch blackness. 

As I moved, I contemplated closing my eyes tightly. At least that way I could pretend that there were lights on and that I was really just walking into a surprise. I realized that that didn't matter and that, if anything, I was just being stupid. Which was not a stretch.

I took a deep breath. It was hard on the brain to suddenly begin using a large percentage of it all at once. I do not recommend it. I mean, not to brag, but I do posses above average intelligence, maybe even more now, but I tend to not use it often.

There was suddenly a startling pair of large, strong hands on my hips. Five incredible, long fingers on each one. I recognized the touch instantly on contact, spinning around to face him. Even in the darkness he was quite the force to be reckoned with.

"Spock..."

"You have made it with exactly twelve point three minutes to spare. It is clear that I must shorten the time frame in order for it to become a legitimate challenge once more." His voice was rougher than usual, more human, sounding more than a little bit laced with arousal made me wonder what he had been doing before I arrived. 

I had a basic idea of where he was in reference to me, so I reached out my hand to touch his chest. No uniform. No clothing on the top half of his body at all, actually.

I reached another hand forward, this time settling on his hip. There were not any clothes on the bottom half of his body, either. 

"Oh my..." My breath hitched. This was way too good to be true. I was never this lucky. Never ever. "Oh my...Spock..."

He moved forward, body pressed against mine. Our lips met in an intense kiss that was on the very verge of sending me over the edge. 

"Am I correct to take your reaction to my current state of undress as a positive one?"

"Um, yeah? Seriously, Spock, is that even a real question? I always want you to be naked." I asked, smiling like an idiot, in the dark.

"Then, perhaps the obvious next course of action for you would be to remove your uniform and all other garments. From there, I advise that you get into bed."

"Maybe, I want you to undress me, one less thing that I have to do after a hard day of work,"

"Jim, your day was not significantly more difficult than any other member of the crew's. Today was far easier in contrast to others in more recent history."

I wrapped an arm around his waist. "How about less talking and more touching?"

"The problem could be solved quite effectively if you were to promptly remove your clothing. Have I made myself clear?" There was a tone of command drenched in every word, almost hiding the fact that he still sounded ridiculously aroused.

I loved every second of it. It was amazing, incredible perfection at its very best.

Spock could have easily been everything that was good and right in the many vast universes and beyond.

"You are so fucking sexy," I mumbled, accepting the fact that he could very well hear what I was saying with his advanced hearing, not missing a single syllable.

Both of his hands latched onto the collar of my shirt. Instead of helping me take it off, he tore it completely down the center in a single motion, forcing me to drop it on the floor behind me.

His hands instantly dropped lower, unbuttoning my pants, and pulling the zipper, eventually pulling my pants down until they were freely able to drop down to my ankles. 

He hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boxer briefs that I was wearing, casually skimming them towards the front. One hand passed the waistband, grabbing a hold of my half hard cock.

I gulped, rather audibly. I never mean to, it just happens sometimes. Whatever the case, he paused for a moment before he actually began to move his hands, stroking me into full hardness. And, well, making me moan.

I could hardly wait. My body had broken out into a sweat. There was no way that I would last long. I wanted him, badly. 

"Come on, Spock, let's fuck," I whispered, already beginning to breathe heavily.

He walked forward, our closeness forcing me backward until I collapsed backwards onto the mattress. He quickly crawled on top. His lavish lips pressed kisses on my jaw and down my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him against me again. I initially went to roll us over so that I was on top, but he wouldn't allow it. He was taking the lead, using his strength to keep himself in control.

I'd be lying if I said that I did not enjoy it. When he got like this, the orgasms were incredible. And, I mentioned before, I was already pretty well gone.

He kept kissing me with that amazing mouth of his. Our fingers were intertwined as he rubbed the tips of his gently against my skin. I didn't know what it was about his fingers, only that it was some sort of Vulcan thing, but I knew that when he did that he was bound to come even harder.

I separated one of our hands, wetting my fingers with my tongue before reaching behind him. I ran my fingers over his tight hole, causing him to shudder. I slowly slid the tip of my middle finger inside, pushing in just enough. I heard him sigh, relaxing into the feeling as his back arched for a better angle. 

I removed my finger. I switched to running my hand along my neglected, throbbing shaft.

Then my communicator began to beep. And, then it beeped, more and more. It continued going off, making sure that I was aware that someone wanted to get a hold of me. Right this instant. Right this fucking instant.

Spock rolled off of me, hopefully reluctantly, to allow me access to the noisy device.

"This is a highly inconvenient time to get a hold of me. It better be important." I grumbled.

Bones cleared his throat. I could tell it was him by that, way before he spoke. " _Actually, it is,_ "

"Alright, well, I'm listening," 


	4. Yes, I'm a Mess, but He Made Me That Way

"Well, I'm listening,"

" _I would rather tell you in person,_ "

"Are you kidding me?"

" _No, I'm not. Since I know that he is listening, bring him with you, as well. This kind of involves him._ "

"Ugh, fine. We'll be there in a few minutes."

***

"I hope this is really important, because you have officially ruined my night," I announced the very moment that I entered the med bay, with Spock only a few steps behind me.

My eyes first connected with Bones, but only for a split second, because I became instantly intrigued by the presence of a very distraught looking Uhura sitting up on the exam table beside him.

And, that was about the same time that I realized my slightly disheveled Spock had stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the woman. Although, I should point out that his expression was not any different from mine.

"Nyota, you were called here, as well?" He said the words that I was thinking, I am pretty sure that he had given it the same inflection I had wanted, but there was a chance that what I was hearing had been a part of my imagination.

I'll just pretend that it was real in order to save some additional brain power for later.

"Listen, you are all here because what is going on involves the three of you. Though, to be completely honest, this is mostly Jim's fault."

"Would you get on with this, Bones?"

"Earlier when you collided with me, causing me to drop the samples of blood on the floor that were from the physicals they all got mixed up. Now, obviously there were ones that were easy to pick out of the group, such as Spock's, but for the majority of the others I had to put them back into the wrong slots until I could get them tested. I've been working on them, attempting to determine who's blood is who's."

Bones stopped talking, taking a deep breath and I used it as an opportunity to speak up again. A pointless moment in my life, sort of stupid, too, but it happened.

"Is there a point to all of this? Or, was your goal to prevent Spock and I from having sex?"

"Jim, it is completely inappropriate to discuss the acts that..."

I turned to Spock with a hand up. "Not now, okay?"

"Yes, please. I am already ill, do not make it worse with more talk about what the two of you do when you are together." Nyota groaned, holding her hand against her stomach.

Her words didn't surprise me. It wasn't really that long ago that she was still Spock's girlfriend. I mean, the two of us had just started being friendly together, again.

Perhaps, I should explain: Spock and Uhura had been together in what was an on again, usually off again relationship for a while. Ever since the incident with Khan, Spock and I have been on every time he was off with her. This continued until he was unable to keep his distance from me, breaking up with her around the same time that I told him I was in love with him. It worked out well for us, but not so much for her.

Pretty sure that she was still a little bit upset with us, even now that she had Bones.

But, back in focus, she was holding her stomach, and that made me incredibly uncomfortable. Because, well, everyone had had lapses in their judgement lately.

"My point is that I've discovered some anomalies. First off, the two vials that I have definitely narrowed down to belonging to you and Nyota are strangely similar. There are almost identical levels of estrogen, testosterone, and my favorite, Vulcan DNA. Somehow, the two of you, through spending time with Spock, sexually, it has...you know what? I am not even going to try to explain what happened because I don't fully understand."

"I'm pregnant, Spock, in case you had not already made that connection," Uhura announced.

"Yes, Nyota, I had come to that conclusion. Providing that the child is mine you are exactly two months and three days, to the hour, along. I should have been notified of this prior to this evening." He paused for a moment, eyes meeting mine. "I do not know why it is that Jim's blood has an identical amount of the DNA, it is peculiar."

"I better not be pregnant," I chuckled, nudging Spock's arm.

"I do not think that I need to give you a biology lesson to explain why that isn't possible, Jim," Bones mumbled, and shuddered.

"Still, I have weird blood and Spock is Spock,"

The doctor shook his head. "How about I just talk over all of you, explaining things in the most proper way possible? Also, I hate that I know this, but how the hell could you have possibly gotten pregnant when you are not a bottom?"

Everyone, yes including a very red faced me, nodded in agreement. Because, truthfully, everything had gotten out of control rather quickly.

"Uhura is pregnant, yes. It could be Spock's, or mine. I haven't gone that far into testing all of that yet. This is all news. Jim, your blood hasn't changed much, okay? I was kind of being a smart ass when I said I didn't know which of the vials belonged to who, that wasn't true. Although, I almost mixed you up with Uhura, it was easy to determine because yours is darker and Khan-ish. ANYWAYS, the only thing that is actually notable is the presence of Vulcan DNA. It is such a minuscule amount, but it is obviously there, it makes me very curious." He took another deep breath. "Are you sure you do not have any ideas, Spock?"

Spock's eyes almost appeared to be turning down towards his nose in that moment to complete the most incredibly dumbfounded look that he could have had on his face. Wish I could have taken a picture of him it was so unbelievable. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, something rooted in science stumped the Vulcan, my First Officer.

"I do not have any that are grounded enough in fact,"

I knew deep down that laughing was not the most constructive way to react, but I also knew deep down that I didn't care.

When I stopped laughing, which was mostly due to the fact that I was being glared at by Uhura, I wasn't sure how I was supposed to reenter the conversation. So, I raised my hand and waited for Bones to call on me like a child in class.

"Why are you raising your hand, Jim?" He asked.

I dropped it to my side. "Because I have a question,"

"Then why don't you just ask it?"

"I don't know. Can't I just do it now?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not,"

"Since this blood business is all dealing with things that are non-emergency, can Spock and I go back to bed?"

Bones rolled his eyes at me. "You're the Captain, don't know why you are asking me for permission."

"Oh, right! That's right! C'mon, Spock, let's get some rest before our shifts in the morning."

Spock did follow behind me, which I hadn't been one hundred percent sure would happen considering the circumstances.

***

I was pretty much banking on the moment being lost. I would be personally offering a proper and well deserved 'thank you' to my Chief Medical Officer when the time came. Let's be honest, not one part of what he called the emergency meeting for could have actually really been deemed a true emergency. I had every right to be a bit salty over that entire thing.

As true as all of that was, I still had a Vulcan in rare form casually sitting on the edge of my bed. I crawled under the covers. He just continued to sit there in typical freakish Vulcan silence.

"Spock? Care to lie down with me? I always sleep better when you are beside me."

"Yes, I think I would like that very much,"

I smiled at him. "Then what are you waiting for,"

Not even a moment later he yanked off his shirt, kicked off his shoes, and slid under the blankets beside me. And, yes, since I know everyone is dying to know, he did fold his shirt, he always does.

"Are you alright?" I asked in a whisper.

He looked at me with his mesmerizing brown eyes. "I am not sure,"

I reached forward, caressing his cheek. "Not that it makes a whole lot of difference, but I love you and I know that our relationship is way stronger than anything that can be thrown our way."

"If the child that Uhura is carrying is indeed mine, I will not hold you to those words,"

"As much as I want your first child to be **our** first child, I am not going to give up on us just because your ex is maybe, possibly carrying your baby. Not looking for any statistics on that, either."

That was hen his hand suddenly slipped to my lower back, pulling me close. "I had no indication prior to this that you felt such a way. You truly wish to start a family with me?"

"Well, yeah! I would love for us to, you know, get married or bond or whatever, both? And then, from there, we could have kids and maybe a dog, though perhaps, not a dog because this is a spaceship." I explained.

"That is pleasing to hear. I am of a similar mindset."

"I love you, Spock," I whispered, more tired than I had felt all damn day.

He pressed his index and middle finger against mine and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "And I love you, as well,"

I must have fallen asleep soon after that, because I could not recall any further conversation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, this is super short, but that is because it is the prologue and I haven't quite perfected the first actual chapter to my liking just yet.


End file.
